


迷魂仪式

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	迷魂仪式

[铁盾] 迷魂仪式  
（试读）

哈皮在距离目的地两个街区外突然刹车，双手紧握方向盘，一脸欲言又止。诚然在十几年的雇佣关系里他表现的并不尽如人意，比如一年到头永远像直升机螺旋桨一样疯狂摇摆立场，与佩珀合力策划了“我的老板需要八小时睡眠”，“我的老板不能再喝咖啡了”，“不，可乐也不可以”等大量威胁公司高层生命安全的活动。但当他表示“嘿，要不要来个芝士汉堡，我不会告诉佩珀”时，托尼依旧当场化成一道银色闪电，飞快窜上后座，沾满机油的双手使劲拍打着老朋友相当壮实的臂膀。哈皮并不擅长欺骗他人，他太了解了，这人从不在食物上撒谎。

”事实上，我说谎了，老板。“ 他将口袋里那张由于反复折叠挤压而变得有些不太入流的棕色小卡片递给托尼。

”产后恢复，宝宝瑜伽，精神疗愈，密宗绝学，Master Rogers，纽约布鲁克林，狗屁，还Master，谁给的学位证，阿米尔汗？我说了多少遍我不需要治疗，哈皮霍根，你天天开着我的车就是去满大街找色情按摩院么！“托尼一脚踹开车门，大步流星直奔前方五十米土耳其烤肉店，他弯着嘴角，但显然不是在笑。Fun fact,哈皮连续十年的生日愿望都是在圣诞节晚会上拿到最佳员工奖章，所以他此刻没理由不去为之奋斗。于是一股巨大的力量扼住总裁命运的喉咙，硬生生把他往后拖行十米。

”听着伙计，我们都知道中东那事对你影响有多大，你想关掉武器部，可以，你把俄巴迪亚弄进监狱里，完全可以，你想逃避这个问题，嘿，我们不会放任不管，我们在帮助你，为你提供解决办法，不需要很久，如果你觉得不舒服，最多五分钟，你马上给我打电话，okay，以后我再也不提这茬。“

”我们？你告诉了多少人，真见鬼，你他妈的怎么不叫名利场的人来做专访？哈皮霍根，你真行。但是我告诉你，无论怎样， 什么精神力指引，心理暗示这种狗屁赶紧省省，下次找家医院再来说服我，至少还是合法的，见鬼，密宗绝学，我今晚做梦都要笑出来，我笑到撒旦都来捂嘴，狗屎。“ 托尼从哈皮手里一把抢过车钥匙，他得重新开始审视自己的员工。

”什么我找家医院，我找家医院你去吗，这不是什么大问题，我太能理解了，你一直是问题解决者，不是逃避者，嘿，听着， 是男人就别找借口！而且只有佩珀知道，我嘴巴超级——。“托尼试图借助跑车拉风的引擎轰鸣声终止这段对话。

”托尼，你到底有没有听到我说话，听着，我可以再说一遍——嘿，嘿，算了，你知道吗，我受够了，是你不能勃起，关我什么事！“

_____________________________________________________

”哈皮霍根，见鬼，你是从垃圾桶里抽签找卡片么，这门前写着 ”ladies and baby boys only“，我要能进去我立刻报警找NYPD端了这淫窝，看看你干的好事。”在半条步行街围观了托尼史塔克的中年男人小困惑后，二人互相推搡着来到一栋其貌不扬的三层楼房前，不得不说作为情色按摩院它低调朴实的过分，言外之意男人不可入内的温馨提示倒是有点欲盖弥彰的意味。  
”你现在和baby boy也差不多，当然能进去，两千刀九十分钟，我要求不高，你配合个五分钟，好好想想下辈子，听听master怎么说，托尼，说真的。“  
既然要说真的，托尼推开门，说真的就是，艹，这规模还挺大，乍一看确实不像卖淫窝点，没有灯光昏暗的走廊，充满印度风情的刺鼻香薰，工作人员正常到穿牛仔裤，前台（没错还有前台）微笑着问好。  
”嘿，我有个预约，和Mr Rogers? “托尼拒绝叫任何人Master，尤其对方还经营着一个高级卖淫窝点。  
”当然，先生，请随我来，以及，Master，Master Rogers。“  
”Mr Rogers。“  
“Master。”  
”Mr”  
“Mas——出了电梯右转尽头会客室，祝您今天愉快。“

他清楚听到一脸职业笑容魅力四射的红发前台在电梯门快要合上时转头就对着空气轻佻地骂了句傻逼，不知道是不明真相的单纯吐槽，还是这个Master Rogers已经把客户病情分享给员工后的公然嘲讽。不管是哪种，他都一定会在今天结束报警。

走廊越到尽头越昏暗，托尼不算怎么灵敏的嗅觉居然也能闻出茉莉与薰衣草混合散发的浓烈香气。清脆的铃铛声由远及近，直到一双白嫩柔荑抚上心口。软糯即化的嗓音顺着后颈直冲头顶，像掉落在瓷盘中的土耳其软糖，娇俏风流。

”下午好，史塔克先生，你该好好放松一下。“  
______________________________________________________

托尼开始犹豫是否还要举报，Master Rogers并非他想象中兼职拉皮条的基佬骗子，事实上，他错了，大错特错，Master Rogers，她自称史蒂芬妮，温柔又耐心地讲解了今天的内容并·体贴地为顾客准备了睡袍与淋浴间。

”嘘，好好享受这段旅程。“ 粉红色的指肚轻轻点在托尼唇上， 她深情又毫无保留的注视仿佛时间唯此一人，万物骤然失色，如草芥或如尘土，纯净天然好似心头日光拂去喧哗纷乱。但没人知道蔚蓝深海下到底是凶险狂乱的海怪还是神秘幽远的失落之城，他急切地从那双清澈如琉璃的瞳孔中吸取平静，却也抗拒再去挖掘背后的力量。

”嘿，我等了你有一会，别害怕，这里只有你我二人。“ 史蒂芬妮站在门口，她换了身更清凉的装扮，但仍然保留了一些邪教特色。托尼下身围着浴巾，并不确定接下来到底会发生什么，但面对一个漂亮到过火并且无法掌控的的女人让他还是想要尽量维持男人的尊严。

进行特殊服务的房间很大，几乎占了三楼一半面积，入眼皆是纯白，没什么多余的装饰，中央一张床垫，旁边的小矮几放了一些同样白色的瓶瓶罐罐。托尼平躺在床上，盯着玻璃吊顶外的天空出神，等到注意力再次集中时，史蒂芬妮已经跨坐在他胯间，将按摩精油倒在手心里反复揉搓。

这妖女什么时候把衣服全脱了？

托尼强迫自己认真思考了三十秒，未果，接受了对方的又软又热的女性生殖器官正在给他还算比较饱满的囊袋取暖这一事实。那双半个小时前在他胸口画圈的小手来到双肩，富有技巧地按摩着，精油的温度透过皮肤慢慢渗进血液，她缓缓俯下身与对方紧贴在一起，丰满的乳房缓慢地挤压着托尼的胸腔，从额头到鼻尖，再到十指紧扣完全伸展的手臂，温暖的小腹，蠢蠢欲动的下体，他从未与人做到如此亲密，仿佛本为一体。

”感受你的力量，亲爱的，它一直都在。“ 

托尼很少去听从他人指引去做某件事，但不知为何，怀抱着身上那具火辣细腻的胴体，他确实开始认真地搜寻体内可能存在的力量。史蒂芬妮主动发起了一次细密又缠绵的亲吻，仅仅是唇齿相触，她坚持引导对方管好舌头，专注于搜寻力量，但这无疑为托尼打通了某些环节，他应当解决问题，而非逃避。与异性的亲密接触依旧持续着，自从手术后一直未消退的憋闷感渐渐如雨落天晴后的云雾慢慢散开，似乎一切要开始回到正轨。

”现在展示给我你是如何控制它的，集中精神，找到症结。“

史蒂芬妮将他拉起，二人对面而坐，紧密相拥。托尼不由自主地模仿着她的动作，缓慢又坚定地抚摸着对方形状优美的后颈与背部，他甚至想要更多，想揉弄那对儿绵软又富有弹性的胸脯，想紧紧握住如藤蔓一般纤细又柔软的腰部，更想分开她肉感又甜蜜的大腿，摘下一朵雨后最娇美的玫瑰花。如同缝合布料，制成衣服，将种种相关的部分辑合，而成就佛果，她用气声在他耳边低吟。

”这是佛的指引。“ 

”还是我的本性回归？“

火热又坚硬的柱状物体正顶在史蒂芬妮湿滑的穴口，出于托尼史塔克的男人本性，它甚至已经胡乱摇摆了几下，鬼鬼祟祟地插进半个头，将外形相当漂亮的阴阜撑开些许，露出花瓣间还沾着粘腻前液瑟瑟发抖的小珍珠。

”哦，你真是难以教化。“她动动手指，将那条不听话的小蟒蛇捉在手心里，从旁边的瓷瓶里又倒了些按摩油，轻轻撸动着柱身，偶尔用指尖在龟头顶端刮蹭几圈。托尼很难说服自己去相信这些怪力乱神的宗教秘术，报警的事可以商量，他就想知道服务套餐里包不包括性交易。

”你这个，包不包括特殊服务？”

史蒂芬妮乖顺在跪坐在客户腿间，专心按摩着肉棒上暴起的每一条青筋，她对男人那玩意儿并不怎么感兴趣，也从来不服务成年男性，但既然有人用钱砸，Master Rogers不介意带他寻找一下极乐世界。于是她的漂亮小手在听到那个问题时稍有停顿，不过片刻后便了然一笑，眉梢眼角极尽风情，扭动着腰肢如蛇神娜迦一般极尽魅惑之能事，缓缓拜倒，仿佛面前便是她要忠心侍奉的主人一般痴缠爱慕，红唇轻启，圆润饱满的头部便被含进口中吮吸舔弄，连鼻音也似娇吟摄人心魄。

托尼一个没忍住直接射了一嘴，有点可惜，他还想玩玩下面。

“天哪，我没想到——”你这么快，史蒂芬妮惊讶之余顺便咽了下去，这男的看着一脸风流样没想到也倒是中看不中用，随便逗两下就缴械，还弄自己一嘴。

”今天的内容我想应该就——唔——“ 靠，这么色，活该ED，她被托尼抓在怀里狠狠地亲吻着，男人恨不得把她舌头吸出来再打个结。

”嘿，嘿，猛男，今天真的就到这里了，你知道卖淫在纽约州违法吧，所以我们的服务里不包含那个，但是在治疗里我会用手，必要时用嘴，我想是我之前没和你说清楚，总之抱歉，史塔克先生，能和您相处，我感到十分荣幸和愉快，不知道您是否要预约下周的治疗呢？“ 

”我下周会联系你。“ 这是个骗子，托尼的直觉告诉他，此女必然隐藏着什么危害社会的险恶用心，所以持续观察很有必要，邪教害人。

”好的，史塔克先生，我送您出去吗？“

”不用了，下周见。“  
———————————————————————————————  
托尼走到前台拿了张名片，红发接待员则继续展现着充满迷人风采的职业微笑准备目送他推门离开。那一刻总裁又有了报警的冲动。

”Ouch!”

撞在托尼腿上的小男孩大概五六岁左右，一头乱糟糟的卷毛，戴着近视眼镜，标准小书呆。他不知道这个年龄段的也来做宝宝瑜伽，八成这条街上的人都疯了。

”嘿，伙计，什么感觉，看你去了这么久。“ 哈皮对Master Rogers 的疗法抱有很大信心，没有五分钟出来说明是真的有用。

”不错什么不错，那女的摸了我半天，结果不给操，你真行，这地方谁会去第二次，明天我就找人封了这卖淫窝点，开车回家，赶紧走！“ 

“那男的刚走，我打赌他不想再来第二次，可怜的小彼得，差点被他撞倒。”史蒂芬妮下楼时，儿子彼得正乖乖趴在娜塔莎怀里看故事书，她揉了揉男孩可爱的小卷毛，接下话头。

“我不确定，但说真的，其实没那么难做，但他水平确实不太行，我初衷毕竟是拿钱治疗，不是打炮，所以，没那么糟糕。”

“你该找个伴，我不是说ED男，你活得太累了，史蒂芬妮，彼得现在的生活已经很好了，你真的不需要非把他送到长岛去读私立小学，至少色情按摩总归不是个好法子。”

“谢谢你，娜塔莎，不过我还是想试一试，至于找伴儿，这种事，我太忙了，这儿加上孩子，我没时间——”

“或者是你还想着彼得爸爸？天哪快收起这幅表情，你连他长什么样都不记得，还记挂这么久，行了，你自己开心就好。”

史蒂芬妮耸耸肩，和儿子比了个爸爸最棒的秘密手势，她确实期望着能再次遇到他。六年前高中毕业的那个夏天，年轻的女孩单纯因为好奇骗过警卫混进了一场整个青春中最盛大的假面舞会，也将自己困在这辈子都无法走出的迷魂仪式。


End file.
